Shadow Sacrifice
by DameNeko
Summary: Xellos is scheming something which involves Filia. Zelgadis discovers an ancient prophecy. Valgaav, is that you? They must hurry and save Filia before...
1. Default Chapter

I Can't Stand It

A/N: Short songfic, featuring lyrics from Epiphany by Staind. This is a little songfic teaser/spoiler to a fanfic I'm currently in the process of writing. Enjoy! Oh, all characters copyright their creators-no suing the obsessed fangirl. I do take credit for this story idea though, so no copying! Tsk. 

Nothing in life ever stays the same. Eventually, everything has to change. To undergo a metamorphosis from the original state. It's inevitable. Ancient trees, wise and benevolent, are cut down to make way for life-for civilization. Volcanoes explode and wipe out whole towns, leaving them in a perpetual slumber of lava and ash. Sometimes, lovers have a fight, and hearts are broken.  
Just like you broke my heart…

_Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear  
I try to pay attention…_

Obviously, you know the reason I left your group. I couldn't stand it. Watching you laughing, fighting. How beautiful you were in the sunlight. How beautiful you were in the moonlight. You were whole, and complete. You knew who you were-you knew everything. You were, and you still are, everything I'm not, and everything I could never hope to be.

_Your words just disappear…_

I wonder if we could have been together. I think it would have been good. I felt better when you were around. But, you pushed me away, so I pushed right back. That's the secret, I thought. To remain happy, hide behind a smile and cruel words. Would it have been different, if I said what I wanted to say?  
Okay, now I'm starting to sound like a lonely old man.

_Oh-ho,   
Cause it's always raining in my head…  
Forget all the things I should have said._

I didn't mean to fall in love with you. I swear. It would have been much safer for you if I hadn't. It would have been better for me in the long run, I believe. But, damnit. It's entirely fault. You wove a spell on me with your beautiful bright hair, and your eyes. Oh-your eyes. How sad they were, even when you were smiling. No, it wasn't your fault for being so beautiful and wonderful.  
It was my fault for seeing it.

_So I speak to your in riddles  
Cause my words get in the way…  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away._

Yes, that's what I would say to myself. Deliver what they need and dissapear again. They can't shoot the messenger if he's not there to shoot! And when they get confused, especially when you get confused, I pulled the standard line out of my bag of tricks.  
"I'm sorry…but…that, is a secret!"

_Cause I can't take anymore of this I wanna come apart Or dig myself a little hole inside…_

But surely you know, if you had asked the question right, I would have replied truthfully. I wouldn't have resorted to my smile and my laugh and my lines and my tricks. I would have told you I loved you. Oh sure, say all you want that mazoku can't love. That we are all a bunch of filthy, horny demons. I know differently. Because I am different.

_…your precious heart.   
Oh-ho,   
Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said…_

You never knew how much I loved you until it was too late. Until you got too far in the fight with the mazoku race. Until it was nearly the end of you, nearly the end of me. Then it was the end of you, I couldn't believe it. The fire in your eyes died out as you fell to the ground, blood all over.

_I am nothing more than  
A little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
Yet I always try to hide…_

Funny.  
I didn't know you could bleed.

_Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how I feel_

I did the only thing I had to do. Wanted to do. Sure, call me selfish. Hate me. Hit me. I don't care. I still love you.  
My heart leapt when the light returned to your eyes. Your skin was warm again.  
"…Xellos?" you stammer, looking up at me with fearful eyes. "What happened?"   
"You were killed, dear."   
"…then why am I alive?"   
"…I turned you into one of us."   
And then, you screamed.

_But I know I'll do the right thing If the right thing is revealed._

Everything I said made it worse. You ended up slapping me and running away. But I know you'll come back. You won't survive on your own. You need me…you hate to admit it. You need me as much as I love you. Because I do, you know.

_Cause it's always raining in my head…_

"…Filia," I mutter with a sigh as you continue to run.

_Forget all the things I should have said._


	2. A Torn Heart

_A torn heart_

A/N: Chapter 2 of the X/F fic! Things begin to get started. I don't really like this chapter as much as the last, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Song © the Goo Goo Dolls. *Insert typical Fan author disclaimer here*

I reclined behind my desk; a smirk fixed in place at the news the shapeless demon had just given me. "Very good…excellent in fact. You are dismissed," I said, nodding at the demon.  
It disappeared and I turned my attention to the door, eyes shut. There was the sound of slight footsteps, and my grin widened as the doorknob turned.  
"Welcome back, Filia," I called out as the door swung open.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

She looked startled as I mentioned her name. She squinted as if the light in the room hurt her eyes. I scrutinized her-of course it did. Her blue eyes had the typical cat-pupils of my particular mazoku race now, and she seemed to be dead set against keeping her eyes shut. "It's easier to see if your eyes remain closed, dear," I commented with a shrug, swinging my feet up onto the desk. "What brings you back here? To the…'despicable mazoku hell hole,' I believe you called it."  
The golden haired woman winced as she shut the door and collapsed in a chair. "I'm hungry," she stated in a defeated voice. "I'm tired. I hurt all over. I smell like a dead cat. I…," she broke off, an indignant look on her face as she turned her nose up.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now_ "And what, Filia?" I inquired, delighted at her plight.  
An irate look crossed her face. "Your vile, Xellos. What you did to me was worse than anything else you could ever do in your life! And you know what I'm going to say. I need your help. Are you happy?" she was nearly screaming now. "I need your help! I'm nothing now. Nothing…I'm worthless." She sighed, sinking into her chair in a defeated manner.  
The grin on my face faltered. This wasn't funny anymore. My darling Filia…

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

"You came to the right person," I replied seriously. "And…,"  
She looked up at me sharply, her expression tense. She knew, she just knew, that I was about to say something offensive.  
"I'm sorry," I stated simply.  
For a moment, I was afraid she was about to faint.

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

She looked absolutely stunned. It was as if my mistress had just popped up on the desk and begun to tap-dance, lampshade on head and tutu around waist.  
"No! No you aren't," she spluttered, vehemently denying the truth I had just uttered. "You don't feel any remorse. You're a mazoku! A filthy demon!"  
I smirked, sliding my feet off the desk between us. I leaned against it, eyes opening suddenly as I stared at her. "Watch what you say about yourself, Filia."  
She stirred in anger, a hot blush rising to her face. "I haven't killed anyone! I don't do bad things! You made me this, you, you…" she trailed off, running out of steam as her stomach rumbled with hunger.  
I snapped nonchalantly, and a platter of food appeared on the desk between us. "Eat," I commanded, leaning back again in the chair. She hesitated, staring at the chicken and steak. "It isn't poison, Filia."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they understand_

She grabbed up a piece of chicken and began to eat ravenously. I shut my eyes again and watched her eat contentedly. She totally ignored my presence as she chowed down. _However did I become to love you, Filia?_ I wondered silently, purposely brushing the stray thought across her mind in a gentle whisper.  
She blinked and dropped her fifth piece of chicken. "What did you say?" she inquired curiously, a surprised look gleaming in her cat eyes.  
"Filia…,"  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't say 'that is a secret,' Xellos, or I'll have to come over there and harm you."  
I shrugged. "As you wish."  
Silence veiled the room as she waited rather impatiently. I suddenly brushed the thought across her mind again, quite loudly this time.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She seemed absolutely annoyed now. "That's a crock of bull, Xellos, and you know it. Mazoku can't love."  
"Can't they?" I inquired in a mocking tone.  
She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "It's a proven fact."  
I smirked, enjoying this probably entirely too much. "Is it, really?"  
Her brows darted up. "Oh yes, and all history books are wrong?"  
"Precisely. Can't you tell, Filia? You can sense emotions now. Can't you feel…that I am telling you the truth?"  
She shook her head, in complete denial. "There's no way it's possible."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

"It is possible," I replied, phazing out suddenly. I reappeared instantaneously, sitting on the desk before her. My eyes were open again, boring into hers. "Very possible," I whispered.  
She shivered under the intensity of my gaze. "Why?" she whispered. "Why did you revive me as a mazoku, Xellos? If you…truly loved me…you'd know this is a faith worse than death for me!"  
I shrugged. "I'm selfish. I'd rather have you alive and hate me, than have you dead forever."  
She blushed and remained silent, and I grinned. "I do believe your embarrassed, Filia."

_When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"This isn't real. I must be dead still. Or very sick, and hallucinating. This isn't real..," she repeated.  
I sighed in a rather annoyed manner. _This is not going very well. Time for a new tactic.  
_ I leaned forward suddenly and pressed my lips against hers.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they understand_

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I phazed away from her, reappearing in my chair. She fell forward suddenly, her cheeks bright red. "H-how dare you!" she stuttered. "Of all the-"  
"Go get showered and changed," I commanded, interrupting her. "The adjoining room is a bath. A new outfit has been laid out for you."  
She stood up, a stunned look on her face. She crossed the room, and just as she placed her hand on the door knob, I called out, "Didn't that feel real?"  
She glanced at me quickly, trying to hide a smile as she darted out of the room.  
I grinned in satisfaction, eyes sliding shut once again as I awaited her return.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they understand_

She returned an hour later, a set look on her face. Her damp golden hair was pulled back in a braid, and she wore the black and crimson dress robes that had been set out for her.  
"Xellos…why do you want me here?" she inquired.  
"I want you to join me. You aren't corrupt as other mazoku are. Together, perhaps, we could end this whole damn war."  
She crossed to the window, the dress robes swishing elegantly around her slender ankles as she parted the curtains. The sight of the devastated land as far as the eye could see seemed to sadden her, and her shoulders slumped.  
"Xellos…,"  
"Yes, Filia?"

_When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

"I'll join you."  
I smiled in pleasure, phazing to join her at the window. "Good. Shall I begin to train you in your new powers tomorrow?"  
"I…don't want to use my powers, Xellos…"

_I just want you to know who I am_

"You won't be using them for evil, Filia…I promise. Please."  
She sighed again and nodded her agreement, gazing up at me with frightened eyes.  
I managed a reassuring smile.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Everything is going according to plan…my mistress will be pleased.

I just want you to know who I am…

I touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will be perfectly all right."  
_…as long as you remain clueless, my beautiful Filia…_


	3. Your Eyes

Your eyes

A/N: I'll take this time to address some of the comments I've gotten in the reviews from my lovely readers. Yes, mazoku feed off negative emotions-but Filia is a new mazoku in this story, so it seemed plausible to me to have her eating food, as she wouldn't yet be trained in how to feed. And yes, it's a bit IC for Xellos-on purpose. If you read the last line of the second chapter, you'll get what I mean. This won't be a songfic like the others were-I can't find a suitable song for this chapter. I do have three songs picked out though for future installments though! ^^ Enough rambling. Insert disclaimer! Read onward!

I reclined in the chair in Xellos' office I had first sat in when I came to him for aide six months ago. Idly twirling a lock of blond around my index finger, I awaited his arrival, staring blankly at the desk with my still open blue eyes.  
_How strange it is…to be allied with someone who I once called namagomi._  
I couldn't help but smirk, reflecting on our relationship in the past. The taunting, the abuse. But now, he was my mentor. The last person I would ever pick to teach me in the ways of the world, but fate can be funny sometimes.  
We were still dead set on stopping the war. Xellos phazed in suddenly, frowning. I leaned forward in my chair, the black robes with crimson flowers rustling around me. He sat behind his desk slowly with the weariness of an old man.  
Well…he is old, I mused quietly. "What's wrong?" I inquired fluidly, staring him down across the magnificent desk.  
"We will have some visitors soon, Filia-chan…"  
"Wonderful!" I replied, a slight smile gracing my features. "We never get anyone from the outside. It grows a bit dull, no offence, ensnared up here with only you and the other mazoku, working on a way to finish the war with our powers and…" I trailed off in my ramblings, uneasy at his uncharacteristic silence.   
The tension grew, and my eyes widened suddenly with realization. "Lina-san?"  
"Yes," he replied. "We've finally figured out why she hasn't been here yet. Her elder sister, Luna, forbade her to get involved in the war, and she has been in her hometown instructing combatants in magic, much to her displeasure. But-Luna, on higher command, told Lina she was to gather the old gang."  
"Why are they coming here?"  
Xellos sighed again. "There's rumors going around that I'm holding you against your will. They want to come free you."  
I laughed. "Well, I'll simply tell her what's going on then! She'll join our side, and the war will be stopped even sooner."  
Xellos shook his head. "Filia, you are a new mazoku. The powers have only begun to affect your wonderful personality a bit, so far. Oh, my darling, I so wish I didn't have to involve you in this mess."  
I blinked in surprise. "Um. It was my choice to join you, even though you turned me, incase you don't remember," I informed him.  
He smiled, the old genki grin back suddenly. "I know. Lina-chan will not be joining us though, this I guarantee."  
_How can he say that with such certainty…?_ "But…couldn't we convince her?"  
"Convince Lina?" he echoed. "No. I'll take care of this," with that, the purple haired mazoku phazed out again.  
A flash of doubt rattled to my soul. _Am I making the right choice in joining him? If Lina will not help us…perhaps I'm on the wrong team._  
Then, just as suddenly, the doubt drained. _No. I have powers now, more effective than those when I was a dragon. We will succeed. We will stop the war._ I gathered my concentration and too phazed out.

Xellos strolled down the hallway and reached the front door of the castle in which the mazoku lived. With a wave, the front doors opened, revealing a petite red haired sorceress, about to blow them off their rusty hinges.  
She scowled. I grinned back, silently surveying the companions. She had rounded them up magnificently. Zelgadis and Gourry stood just behind her, Amelia loitering just behind them and glancing uneasily at a tall large breasted woman. I hoped I was mistaken, but that seemed to be the infamous Naga.  
"Xellos," Lina growled. "What the hell are you doi-"  
I cut her off with an impatient clearing of my throat. She glared at me angrily. "I will allow Lina and Lina only to enter. The rest of you must wait outside. She will return in an hour, and if she doesn't, you may come and perform all sorts of bodily harm on me," I promised with glee.  
Zelgadis' nose twitched, but he remained silent. He seemed to be debating whether or not it would be worth it to beat me senseless. I grinned wider.  
Naga opened her mouth and seemed to be about to laugh, but Amelia jumped up in horror and clamped both her hands around the woman's mouth.  
Lina sighed. "Fine, whatever." She strolled in through the doors confidently and stood next to me.  
"Bye Lina! Have fun!" Gourry called brightly, offering a cheerful wave.  
Zelgadis sighed. "Please get back here soon," he said exasperatedly, evidently annoyed he would be left with the troop of idiots.  
"Have fun, Zel-kun!" I crowed, waving my hands so the doors slammed shut ominously.  
As soon as they shut, Lina turned and flung a fireball at me with out a word. "Oh, Lina-chan, that tickles," I sighed with a quiet laugh, stumbling slightly. "Follow me, if you wish to see Fi-chan."  
"What have you done to her?"  
I managed to keep the genki grin on. "Sore wa…himetsu desu," I replied evenly as she followed me back down the hall.  
_Almost boring…how everything is falling perfectly in place_, I thought as we walked in silence. Lina's wary, my own reflecting. _Filia, blissfully unaware. Lina will try to persuade her and drive Filia further into our side. And then…_  
"This is Filia's room," I announced happily as we reached it, tenderly placing my hand on the brass doorknob. If Lina looked stunned at the beautifully carved door…imagine once she saw inside the room. I turned the knob and pushed the door in slightly. "Fi-chan…visitor," I announced unnecessarily, and phazed away.

I glanced up from inside the dim room as Xellos announced Lina's arrival. She stepped inside and shut the door, and I listened as she gasped. The dull light reflected off the objects in the room-the crystal lamps, the beautiful desk I sat at, the furniture, the thick plush rug.  
"Filia! You sure don't seem to be a prisoner," she announced admirably, crossing the floor to stand next to my chair.  
"I'm not, Lina-san," I informed her quietly, making sure to keep my eyes downcast. "I am here of my own will, although I did come here out of necessity of staying alive."  
"What in the nine hells do you mean? Everyone on our side is saying you were nearly killed and Xellos took you prisoner."  
"…No," I whispered.  
"No?" she repeated, her anger momentarily quelled by confusion.  
"Not 'our side,' Lina-san,"I informed her, slowly turning in my chair to face her. "Your side," with that said, I looked up suddenly, staring directly into her flame-brown eyes with my own cat blue ones.  
"L-sama!" she gasped in shock. "Filia-Filia, no! You're a…you're a…"  
"Mazoku is the word you're looking for, I think," I replied with a slight smirk, delighted at the revulsion emanating from her.  
_Xellos was right…Lina does provide great amounts of energy._ "But why? You hate mazoku! You think they're vile, rotten, spineless, slimy scum of the earth!"  
"Thought," I corrected simply as I rose to my feet, gazing at Lina with a mixture of amusement and pity. I had stunned the famous sorceress.  
Lina just shook her head, a dead set look crossing her face as she grabbed my arms. "No. Your brainwashed. We'll take you out of here and free you from whatever spell they put on you. Come on Filia! Snap out of it!" she entreated, shaking me for good measure.  
I shook my head, the braid snaking against my back in a comforting manner. "No, Lina-san. This is where I belong now. I know you would never consider joining our side to end the war, so I won't bother asking. But please…don't hinder our progress. This has to end. I promise I'll come visit you once this is over."  
Lina stared up at me with betrayal in her eyes. "I never thought you would join all these…creatures. Your better than this!"  
"No…not any more. Please leave, Lina-san," I whispered. "I'm staying with Xellos."  
A sudden shift seemed to come over the room. I no longer stood with an old companion. It was now a relationship held by sworn enemies-one for the mazoku, one for the magic world.  
Lina sighed. "We won't give up."  
"I know," I replied as I turned to stare out the window.  
The sorceress left without another word, anger shimmering in her wake.  
I began to take deep calming breaths as Xellos phazed into my room. "What's wrong, Filia-chan?" he asked.  
I turned slowly and stared at him, eyes sad. "Xellos…I just turned away one of the only friends I ever had. I feel…so empty."  
Xellos frowned and stepped closer to me. "After the war, you all will be reunited," he promised.  
I nodded. "But is it worth it, Xellos? To continue this way? It doesn't seem we're making any progress."  
"Yes. We are coming closer to our goal every day, Filia-chan. You may not see it yet, but tomorrow, I will show you what I mean."  
I nodded again, content to leave it at that and return to my silent thoughts. He stepped closer to me still and I glanced up, surprised. "Xellos…?"  
He smiled and pulled me into his arms suddenly and I gasped, blushing slightly. Even to my own shock, I did not pull away. He waved his hand and the lights in my room brightened and I winced.  
He raised his gloved hands to my face and rested them on my cheeks. "Filia-chan…how many times do I have to say it? It's easier if your eyes are closed," he said, changing the topic suddenly.  
He slid his thumbs down my eyelids and I shivered at the surprisingly gentle touch. Even after all these months speaking to only Xellos and a few others…he still was so different than I remembered. To my surprise, I could still see perfectly-even better than before, I would guess, as I could see behind, above, and below me as well.  
"Thank you," I whispered.

"Much easier," I purred again, gazing down at the blissful expression on Filia's uplifted face, careful to keep the familiar happy grin in place.  
_Much easier to deceive you…if you cannot see everything with the clarity of a human._


	4. Puppet

Puppet

A/N: Greetings everyone! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write this story. I'm not used to writing so many chapters! ^^ Anyway, this chapter will focus mainly on Lina and her crew. I'm sorry I had to bring Naga in-it was either her or Silphiel and…eheh, Silphiel and her flare carrots aren't exactly firepower. Anyway, incase you're wondering what the couplings are (aside from X/F), the only other main one will be Lina/Zel. There'll be a nice little surprise at the end. Disclaimer here! Read on and review ^_^

"Stupid! Disgraceful Bastard!" Lina screamed, flinging a humongous fire ball at an innocent tree as they came to the town closest to the mazoku fortress.  
Naga immediately counteracted the fire spell by freezing the flames on the tree. "Ohohoho, Lina-"  
"So help me L-Sama, Naga, you goldfish feces. If you say one more word I will torch you to the Sea of Chaos and back!"  
Naga coughed and chose to step back due to the combination of terror on Gourry's face and irate hatred on Lina's.  
"Eheh," Naga chuckled weakly.  
Amelia sighed. "Lina-san! You must calm down. We have to liberate Filia in the name of justice!"  
Lina didn't bother give Amelia a warning. She just torched the princess.  
"That wasn't very nice," Amelia whimpered, lying crispy on the ground.  
Gourry didn't bother saying anything. He jumped up into another tree and hid.  
"This is unbelievable," Lina ranted. "I can't believe Filia would turn tail like that! Why would she let Xellos, her mortal enemy, turn her into a mazoku? Why? I can't make sense of it."  
Zelgadis took another step away from Lina incase she decided to start shooting spells again. "Lina, we'll figure this out. After we eat dinner, we can research a way to turn Filia back or at least get her out of the mazoku citadel."  
Lina was visibly calmed by the idea of dinner. She nodded precisely. "Great. Naga's paying. Don't argue, I brought you along, it's the least you can do." With that, Lina stormed into a nearby restaurant. Crispy princess, silenced bimbo, perpetually silent rock boy, and terrified swordsman in tow.

There was a generally groan of unhappiness from the piled table, and a sigh of full contentment from the group. "Alright," Lina said, tossing her final chicken bone atop a towering stack of plates.  
Zelgadis looked amused behind face mask. _Thank goodness I'm not paying for this meal. With Lina…and Gourry and Naga…the three of them eat more than the entire population of this town would in a month!_  
"I think I have an idea of how to get Filia. Obviously, the five of us couldn't possibly hope to fend off the entire fortress. So I propose we break up into two groups. If any of you argue, you can take it up with my dragon slave, alright? Naga and Amelia, you go through the back way and try to distract as many people as you can. Naga knows some…special water spells…that will be able to hold enough of them off. Then us three will fly into the castle and get Filia. If we have to fight her…so be it."  
"Lina, that sounds very reckless," Zelgadis said thoughtfully from beneath his hood.  
Lina turned her eyes to him and flashed him a devil may care grin. "But haven't we discovered recklessness is an asset in all the years we've known each other, Zel?"  
Zelgadis smirked. "Yes. But we weren't trying to storm a mazoku fortress and kidnap someone who is evidently very important to one of the highest ranking demons."  
"We defeated Shabringdau."  
"Yes, but-"  
"As well as Gaav."  
"Yes-"  
"Not to mention Dark Star. Zel, come on."  
Zelgadis shook his head. "I think we should go to the library and see if we can find any information. It can't help to be prepared!"  
"Oho-" Naga seemed to reconsider laughing after someone threw a fork at the back of her head. After rubbing the wound, she continued. "I will not go to the library! The Great Naga needs beauty sleep before a great fight!"  
"Fine. We'll go…to the library," Lina disdained, looking unhappy at the prospect. "Anyone else going to come?"  
"I'll come in the name of Sailoon!"  
"Why are we going to the library again, Lina?"  
Lina twitched. Visibly. "Gourry…you stay here and make sure no one tries to kill Naga. All right?"  
"Sure!"  
With that, the group parted ways.

Xellos smirked, phazing into Filia's room. She looked up at him demurely from her seat at the desk, eyes shut. "What do you need, Xellos?"  
"I want to show you what it is we're going to do…Fi-chan…"  
Filia looked excited. She bounded to her feet. "Really? I'm finally going to be let in on the big plan?"  
"Yes…but first…," Xellos purred.   
_This is possibly the last time I'll be near you without you hating every fiber of my being._  
He slid closer to her with the fluidity of a snake, slipping his hands to the sides of her face and tilting her head back. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, holding her warm body close.  
To his surprise, Filia surrendered to the kiss with abandon.  
_…forgive me, Fi-chan…_

Zelgadis frowned, tuning out the sounds of Amelia and Lina squabbling in the background. His stone finger slid across the line of text again. It was complicated to read-whoever wrote it had taken great pains to make sure it was well disguised. It was written in alternating inverted elf-runes and then the language of the muses, only mirrored so you read from the center outward.  
"Lina. Amelia. Come here quickly, please," he called out.  
Lina dropped the large book on Amelia's head and walked over. After dramatically whimpering and floundering about for a moment, Amelia followed as well. "What did you find, Zel?" Lina inquired, leaning close to him to peer at the text.  
Zel took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sudden increase in his heart rate. "I believe I found a prophecy relating to Filia. Except it's written in very strange tongues…"  
"Can you read it?" Amelia piped up, helpfully holding a scroll and pen to write down the translation.  
"Yes…let me just get it right," he said. He scanned it once more and then cleared his throat. He slowly read it aloud:

_"The blood of mage and demon will spread across the ground and turn it red.  
Lying on the demon battlefield, a dragon dead.  
Dearly loved by a demon high, her life shall be won.  
Twisted into a demon, she will turn tail and run.  
Coming back when the sun wanes broken,  
Her return is the demon's token.  
A being of black with a soul shining gold  
The end of the war is now foretold.  
Her soul shall be ripped out and torn in two  
One for the mazoku, one for mages too  
Slowly the world will fall apart  
Unless the six stars reunite her heart."_

The three stood in relative silence for a moment as Amelia scribbled down the prophecy. Lina looked physically sick. "Does that…does that mean…"  
Zelgadis tried to swallow the increasingly large lump in his throat but failed. "I think that Xellos fulfilled the prophecy. He is going to kill Filia and extract her soul, and somehow…it will be turned into a weapon."  
"….shit…" Lina whispered. "We have to go save her. Now!" Without another word, Lina bolted from the library, Zelgadis and Amelia running right behind her.  
As soon as they got outside, Lina literally ran into a tall man with green hair. "Val…Valga-?" she inquired in a confused tone.  
"Valterria," he corrected in a deep voice. "I'm here to help save my mother."  
"How did you know? Oh, never mind. She's in trouble right now! Let's go get the others!"  
And so, with the newfound sixth star, they ran back to retrieve the other two members of their group.

Filia leaned back from Xellos, and realized they had phazed into a room deep below the ground. "Where are we?" she inquired, her heart beating rapidly from the tender embrace she had just shared with Xellos.  
"We are in the weapon room, my darling Fi-chan."  
Filia looked around confused. "Ridiculous. You phazed us wrong. All I see is a throne with straps, and a swinging knife."  
"Yes. Will you please sit down? I'm sorry, Fi-chan…"  
Filia gazed at him with confusion. Her eyes flew open suddenly, realization slamming into her. "You-you-you lying bastard!" she screamed.  
Xellos shook his head. "Nothing said was a lie. I never said that I wouldn't kill my beloved to end this war…"  
Filia tried desperately to phaze, but two shadowy mazoku grabbed her arms and began to drag her backward toward the throne.  
"Xellos!" she screamed. 


End file.
